Question and Answer with the Thief Gang
by skye is the limit
Summary: Yup you read it right! It's the Question and Answer fanfic with the Thief Monkeys!....ermm...i mean gang. So click the title and come on in!
1. Chapter 1

And now Demented Little Girl Productions presents...

Drumroll please!

flute starts playing

I SAID DRUMROLL!

Bongos start playing

**I.SAID.DRUMROLL!!! **

guitar stars playing

-gets trombone-

**Guitar player:** What're you gonna do with that????

**Kat:** You should've never messed with me.

**Guitar player:** O.O

**Kat:** -shoves trombone on guitar player-

**NOW ON WITH THE PROLOGUE THING!**

* * *

**Kat:** So basically this is a Question and Answer Fanfic for the Thief Lord and his Gang, you guys can submit your questions through your reviews and i'll put them up and i'll get the Thief Lord cast to answer the questions. 

You can direct a question to a certain character or to the whole cast, but that's gonna be hard so the guys-

**Hornet:** And girl!

**Kat:** So? I'm a girl too!

**Riccio:** Really?

**Kat:** Get's out gun.

**Riccio:** Kidding!

**Prosper & Mosca:** -snicker-

**Kat:** You got a problem with that?

**Prosper:** -gulps- ermm...no...

**Mosca:** Definately not

**Kat: **Good. So anyways the guys _and_ girl will answer them for ya. So keep those questions comin' in!

* * *

So what do you guys think?? Review your hearts out and i'll try my best to update often! 

KAt


	2. Round 1 hammers and a mad ego

Ok, there were only a few questions to start with but it's ok! That just means I can make more chapters! -evil grin-

So now on to the Questions!!

* * *

**Kat:** So let's start shall we? 

**Thief gang:** -gulp-

**Kat:** Stay quiet you twigs! I have to read in quiet. Ok so first Question! -reads question-

O! I have a question! When will Prop and Hornet finally admit thier feelings for each other and get together?

**-Freothuwebbe**

**Kat:** Oi! Prop! Hornet! The girl's asking you!

**Hornet:** Umm...what?

**Prosper:** Ermmm...

**Mosca:** Oi! You two! Why are your faces all red?

**Riccio:** Aha! I knew it! You two do like each other don't you!

**Bo:** Prop, why are you blushing? I thought you didn't like girls?

**Kat: **Prosper and Hornet sittin' in a tree!

**Riccio and Mosca: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Hornet: **-whacks Riccio and Mosca-

**Scipio: **-walks into fanfic- What the hell is going on? Hornet! Where'd you get that hammer?

**Kat:** Oh good! Your here! I thought you wouldn't come. You have questions too you know!

**Riccio:** Prosper and Hornet won't admit they like each other!!!

**Scipio:** Well that's just silly, you guys don't can fool us. Everyone saw you two kissing last night under the lagoon.

**Bo:** Prop, is that true?

**Prosper:** Umm...err...

**Hornet:** Of course not Bo, Scipio's just kidding! -glares at Scipio-

**Scipio: **Whoa what are you gonna with that hammer?

**Hornet:** You'll see... -smirks-

**Mosca:** This is even better than wrestling!

**Kat:** Will everyone just stop it! We have to **ACTUALLY** answer the question you know! Prop! Hornet! Fess up!

**Hornet and Prop:** Umm...

**Kat:** Oh for the love of God.

**Prosper:** Can't we just answer that in ummm...never?

**Hornet:** I agree!

**Kat:** You know what?

**Riccio:** What?

**Kat:** That was a retorical question Riccio.

**Riccio:** Oh

**Scipio:** Just say you guys like each other already! I have a case to look in on soon!

**Prosper and Hornet: **We'll admit that we like each other when Kat get's 20 reviews!

**Kat: **But why do you guys just admi- Hey! That's not a bad idea! Ok! Next question!

**Mosca:** That's not fair! You have something to gain! But we don't!

**Kat:** How bout I don't kill you off in my story? That sound like something to gain?

**Mosca:** O.O That -gulp- would be good.

**Kat:** Good! Now next!

* * *

Now there was a movie of the thief lord in... germany or some not-speaking-english-country. Is there any chance of them making an english movie? 

**-Vintage **

**Kat: **Actually, there's already an English movie.

**Ida:** That's right!

**Kat:** O.o Why are you here again?

**Ida: **To...facilitate things

**Kat:** Oh-kay then...

**Riccio: **Next Question!

**Kat:** Dude, that's my line.

**Riccio: **I don't see why you get to say it.

**Kat:** Hornet, may i borrow that hammer?

**Riccio: **On second thought! You're the perfect person to announce!

**Kat:** Good choice. **NOW ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!**

**Riccio:** She scares me

**Mosca: **You got that right.

**Kat: **What did you guys say?

**Riccio: **Nothing!

**Kat: **Hmmm...

* * *

How do Mosca and Riccio like the boat Scipio bought for them? And Scipio, what happened to your mask? Do you still have it? 

**-joyfulangel319**

**Kat: **It's you again! HI!! Haha

**Mosca: **The boat is great! It's way better than the dinghy i used to have.

**Riccio:** And it's much more comfortable too.

**Scipio:** What can i say, i have good taste.

**Kat:** Uh-huh.

**Scipio:** Well i do!

**Kat:** I'll pretend to believe you then

**Scipio: **-grunts-

**Kat:** Stop grunting like a fat pig and answer her question!

**Scipio:** I still do have the mask, but i look like a robber when i wear it now that i'm older. So i gave it to Bo.

**Bo:** It's a bit too big though.

**Kat:** It hangs off Bo's neck to be exact.

**Bo: **I'm still gonna grow anyways!

**Kat:** That you will Mister Boniface.

**Bo:** NEXT QUESTION!

**Riccio:** Hey! How come Bo gets to say it?

**Mosca: **Be quiet or she'll kill you off!

**Kat:** Now do you want that to happen?

**Riccio:** Er...No.

**Kat:** So shut up and let Bo be the announcer.

* * *

Hey Scipio! How's it feel like to be a grown up now? Aren't you afraid that ur gonna get old too quick? 

**-DarkMaidenSorceress  
**

**Scipio: **Well now that the merry go round is broken there's nothing i can do about it really.

**Kat: **It's a shame though since i could've been the world's smartest talking baby.

**Prosper:** I think we could leave that to the red beard.

**Kat:** And Romeo talks again. Plus, Barbarossa isn't smart.

**Prosper:** -glares at Kat-

**Scipio: **ANYWAYS I'm not afraid that i'll get old too quickly, i quite like shaving and all that. It gives me a sense of power.

**Kat:** And ego! Don't forget **EGO**!

**Scipio:** You just don't shut up do you?

**Kat:** Well let me put it this way...No

**Scipio: **Well whatever.

**Kat: **SO! That ends our Q & A for now! So send in more of your questions!

* * *

So i don't think that was bad for a round 1, do you? 

Well i'm off to hibernate now! See you all when i get more reviews and questions!.

And remember I'll need 20 reviews for Prop and Hornet to admit that they like each other!

Ciao! my partners in crime.


	3. Round 2 Mannequins!

Kat: AND I'M BACK!

Yes, much to all your displeasure, I'm still here, I didn't get into any accident and I'm pretty sure that I'm not dead.

checks self

Yup, I'm still pretty much alive.

Prosper: And still kicking.

Kat: Now did you mean that as a compliment or were you being sarcastic? –raises eyebrows-

Prosper: A compliment of course!_ Compliment my butt_

Kat: You know you really should stop all that mumbling, I might end up kicking you somehow.

Prosper: You wouldn't

Kat: Are you testing me?

Victor: ehem

Prosper: The hen?

Kat: You dolt! He said eminem, you know! That rapper dude….you know, the one who raps….and…yeah…..

Victor: May I suggest that we start with our disclaimer before Signora Kat here gets sued??

Kat: But I can't be sewed into anything! Unless you're gonna nail me on something….

Prosper: He means sued, like someone's gonna send you to jail.

Kat: Now who would want send me to jail? I mean Paris Hilton's in jail! Why would I wanna be in the same place as her??

Prosper: There's more than one jail in the whole world you know, that and she's already out!  
Kat: You never know…they might all be connected and stuff and still there's Paris germs in there….ohhhh I smell a conspiracy!

Prosper: I don't even know why I try…

Kat: Cause I promised to help you hookup with Hornet remember.

Prosper: Oh yea- Hey wait! Stop saying that, people are reading this you know. Remember 20 reviews!

Kat: Psshh, whatever. there aren't many people in the Thief Lord section of FF anyways.

Prosper: But you already have 10! Just 10 more to go!

Kat: Which would take me about how many years to get?

Prosper: You know, I think you're right! Who in their right mind would give a review to an idiot like you!

Kat: I'm not the one who sleepwalks

Prosper: That doesn't mean anything.

Kat: It does when you hear a certain someone's name all the time.

Prosper: Wha?

Bo: -tugs Kat's shirt-

Kat: Yesh?

Bo: Disclaimer. –points to self-

Kat: Go on then!

Bo: Kat doesn't claim to own anything but this fanfic, all of the characters here, not including Kat herself are owned by Signora Cornelia Funke, so don't sue her please!

Kat: Thank you Bo my dear! So let's start round 2 shall we?

* * *

_Hey all.  
Prosper: sigh Turn on the d Disney.  
(turns on music, Kiss the Girl starts playing)  
(singing)There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_I hate Disney._

_Hornet: What's it like being one girl with five guys?_

_-**The One Who Watches**_

Prosper: Err….what!?

Kat: She's asking you why you won't effing kiss Hornet yet you dolt!

Riccio: But he did already!

Prosper: N…No I…I didn't!!

Mosca: See he's stuttering!!

Prosper: NO I'm NOT! -blushes-

Mosca: You a-

Hornet: You wanna know what it's like being alone with five guys?? Well this is pretty much it most of the time, as always they're _ALWAYS_ fighting.

Kat: Someone's PMS'ing….

Bo: What's read em dressing??

Ida: It's when a young beautiful girl go-

Scipio: -slaps forehead-

Victor: Err…Ida, I think Bo's too young to know.

Bo: Know what!?

Kat: To know that Hornet's not a young beautiful girl.

Prosper and Hornet: HEY!

Kat: Hey what!?

-Mosca , Riccio and Scipio start singing-

Mosca: Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend.

Riccio: No way, no way, No it's not a secret

Scipio: Hey hey, you you, I can be your girlfriend!!!

Everyone else: OO

Scipio: Wha-aattt! You guys tricked me!

Riccio: -grins-

Mosca: Hahahaha, I can't believe you actually fell for it! -high fives Riccio-

Scipio: Why you two little-

Kat: angels?

Prosper: darlings?

Ida: very fine young men??

Kat, Mosca and Riccio: O.o

Scipio: Uhh..yeah

Bo: I'm getting bored….

Kat: Oh no! BO has gotten bored already!

Prosper: **Next Question!!**

Kat: Hey! That's my line!

Prosper: He's my brother you know!

Kat: Fine! -crosses arms-

* * *

_I'm contributing! Prosper and Hornet forever!  
Scipio: You rock.  
Prosper: You rock.  
Hornet: You rock.  
Mosca: You rock.  
Bo: You rock. Can I pat your head?  
Riccio: You rock, but I have to ask: Is your name pronounced Ric-cio or Ri-ci-cio? Because if it's the former, Lisa owes me ten bucks._

_**-****WWMTgirl**_

Kat: No! It's Proppy and Horn- Hortet forever!!!

Mosca: Hahaha, did you hear that she was gonna say Horny.

Kat: Shush you green minded freak!

Mosca: I wasn't the one who was about to say it.

Kat: And I'm not the one who's about to be pounded.

Mosca: -cricket noises-

Scipio: I rock?? But I'm not in a band…Bo says my abs are quite hard though…

Prosper: I don't have any abs….

Hornet: Yes you did! I saw it in the mo..vie…

Kat: OOO!!! Hornet was checking out Prosper!!

Riccio: WOOO!!!

Mosca: Is that supposed to scare anyone off??

Riccio: I was thinking more of some sort of a howling noise

Mosca: I supposed that would've worked.

Riccio: Yeah and-

Kat: **SILENCE! IN THE NAME OF ALI BABA!**

Hornet: Thank you.

Kat: You're welcome -smiles-

Hornet: I mean I was thanking the WWMTgirl person.

Riccio: -starts to laugh-

Kat: -glares at Riccio-

Mosca: I know I rock!!

Riccio: I rock too yeah BIIITCCHE-

Victor: -coughs- Ahem.

Riccio:Err…Anyways it's pronounced Ric-ky-o which is sort of like the last one and either way I want a part in that ten bucks!

Kat: And as the author of this story I shall be getting a part too!

Bo: THANK YOU! And yes you can pat my head! I'm not a dog though so don't expect me to like your arm.

Kat: But, but, you don't even allow me to pat your head!!

Bo: Because you always ask right after I've combed it.

Kat:( -sobs- Next…que…question.

Mosca: -snickers-

Kat: Brings out mallet from no where.

Mosca: Snickers!?? Snickers anyone???

* * *

_What's the Thief lord movie called?  
Bo: Do you want to hang with Prosper or Scipio?  
Hornet: Do you feel a bit left out to be the only girl in the gang?  
Scipio: Do you like Hornet?_

_-**May5000**_

Kat: Well I believe it's called The Thief Lord in the English version, I'm not sure about anything other versions.

Bo: Prop! Since he's my brother and all, plus Scipio's almost always at work these days.

Scipio: Can't disagree with that.

Kat: -sings- _Scipio no fun, Scipio no fun_

Mosca and Riccio: -joins in- _Scipio no fun, Scipio no fun_

Hornet: Surprisingly no, I've learned t olive with them.

Riccio: That's right! She's one of the guys now!

Kat: Wait! Hornet! You're a girl!???

Hornet: -glares at Kat-

Kat: Kidding! If I thought you were a girl I wouldn't have made that PMS comment, remember!

Riccio: good times…

Bo: It was just a few minutes ago!

Mosca: That was a good few minutes ago.

Scipio: As a friend yes of course.

Kat: How about a lover??

Scipio: What!??

Kat: Incest!!

Scipio: Hornet's not my sister!

Kat: I mean… you're the best!!

Scipio: Thank you.

Kat: _You're the best in being a scipio-no-fun person._

Scipio: What was that??

Kat: I thought detectives were supposed to have good hearing??

Riccio: All that classical music must've damaged his hearing.

Kat: We should all blame Victor for that.

Victor: ME?? I shall not be blamed for my excellent taste in music!

Kat: Yes, excellent indeed! _Excellent for cracking your eardrums._

Mosca and Riccio: -snickers-

Bo: Yeah, Scipio used to like rock music. He let me listen all the time!

Kat: On to the next question!!

* * *

This is 4 Scip. I heard somewhere that u also like hornet, is that true? Oh and this is for bo. Why r u so adorable?

**-Kaira-Chan**

Scipio: Already answered!

Bo: My turn! I'm cute because when we were little my mom said that the cuteness fairy visited me all the time!

Kat: That she did. -note to self: Kidnap cuteness fairy-

Mosca: Kat, you're expression is scaring me.

Kat: -turns head around with grinch like grin- **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

Riccio: Uhhh..Next question!!  
Kat: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HA??? NO!! MY LINE!-

* * *

_Too cute! - Scipio, I salute you for seeing adulthood as a liberating thing. Most adults look back and wish they could be children again. I would ask about the fangirls and the women you've got chasing after you, but the romance fics with you getting together with a random original character seem to thoroughly cover that topic. So I'll ask you this: what is your opinion on the fics that pair you with Hornet? Prosper and Hornet, shame, shame! 20 reviews before you'll admit your feelings toward each other? Come on now! Come clean.  
**- Allura Arwen**_

Scipio: Why thank you. And fangirls?? What fangirls??

Kat: -shows Scip a fanfic-

Scipio: I…wha..WHAT!?? I DO **NOT**! act like that!

Riccio: But you do!

Mosca: I agree with him on there.

Scipio: -glares-

Kat: Oi! Skippy!

Scipio:I told you not to call me that!

Kat: So what!? That Kat's out of the bag, get it?? The KAT's out of the bag?? Like the cat's out of the bag???

Thief Lord cast: ……

Kat: What!?? Does no one here have any good sense of humor??

Thief Lord cast: ……

Kat: guess not….Anyways! Signor Skippy! You have another question!

Scipio: Me being paired up with Hornet??

Bo: What else does "what is your opinion on the fics that pair you with Hornet?" mean??

Mosca: _He's been around Kat way too much._

Prosper: _You've got that right._

Scipio: I…err..think that the Authors probably hate Prosper.

Prosper: HEY!

Kat: Makes sense though.

Bo: Why would anyone hate Prop??

Kat: Because Bo, your brother is a sissy, that and he's not as cute as you.

Bo: But why would they hate him for that.

Riccio: Because then they don't think that he's good enough for Hornet.

Hornet: But that's!...not.._true_

Kat: -stares at Hornet-

Hornet: umm…nevermind.

Mosca and Riccio: -joins kat- -stares-

Hornet: I..err..umm….NEXT QUESTION!

Kat: Again with stealing my line!!!

* * *

_hee hee. prop and hornet are so cute!  
-hugs them-_

_-**Freothuwebbe**_

Hornet: Err…I can't breath…

Kat: ME!! I wanna join in!

Bo: Me too!!

Kat and Bo: -joins in the hug-

Mosca: You think we should tell them that that's not Prop they're hugging??

Riccio: Nope. Hahaha

Scipio: What are you two talking about??

Kat: HUGG!!...OMG! Prosper's turned into a big mannequin!

Hornet: What!?

Bo: But I don't wanna be related to a mannequin!

_Please stand by as we search for a missing cast member._

-after 2 seconds-

Kat: OK I'm tired of searching! New Question!!

Riccio: Sounds good to me!

Bo: But...but..

Kat: Bo look! A butterfly!

Bo: _hmph.._

* * *

_Hornet and Prosper like each other! make them admit it or feel my wrath! _

**_-corpsebride1994_**

Kat: I can already feel it.

Prosper: NO!! Don't give in!!

Kat: O.O Where the heck have you been??!?

Prosper: Oh!...uhh...gelati??

Bo: PROP!!

Ida: Where have you been??

Prosper: I..err..anyone else want a gelati!?

Hornet: I do!

Kat: Stop changing the subject you two! Can't you see she's about to kill me!??

Mosca: Mosca to the rescue!

Riccio: Don't you mean Mos_COW_??

Mosca: Don't get smart with me Richar-

Riccio: Me!? Smart!?? I'm not smart!

Scipio: What honesty! I applaud you!

Victor: If I may say something. I think there's no way for her to make you feel her wrath Miss Kat.

Kat: But fanfic people have their ways!!

Victor: I assure you that nothing will happen.

Kat: What are you talking about!? You're not even real! You;re in no danger at all!

Ida: What do you mean we're not real??

Kat: real?? What real?? -shifty eyes- _oh oh they'll go ballistic if they find out that they're just storybook characters...Err..uhh..dammit._

Bo:Kat?

Kat: **Fudgemuffins!!!**

Riccio: She's gone off her rockers!

Mosca: Quick! Say Next question before she gets back to her senses!

Riccio & Mosca: **NEXT QUESTION!**

* * *

_Scipio... why are u so hot? P_

_20 reviews for hornet and prop to admit they're feelings? I'll be reviewing every chapter!**  
**_

**_-DarkFlame Alchemist  
_**

Scipio: I'm hot because I am.

Kat: See that! I told you about his ego!

Scipio: I mean that it's really hot here, someone turn on the air conditioner!

Kat: _More like you should use some shampoo conditioner -snickers-_

Mosca:What's so funny??

Kat: Your face._  
_

Riccio: She's still of her rockers, this question and answer thing is turning out bad.

Bo: I know! Kat!

Kat: Yesh my queen!

Bo: Look! A cockroach!

Kat: WHERE!? fhsdhghoiwrhgotsehr AHH!!!! ()$)#))#

Bo: Kidding!

Kat: Why you!

Prosper: Why he what?

Kat: -grins evily- Next question!

* * *

_OMG! 20 reviews! Man I wish I could spam here..._

_Bo, was it scary doing all that jumping? And what about climbing out that window?_

_Hornet, what's it like being the only girl in a gang of guys? Do you ever feel like a mother to them? Or do you ever feel like just wishing they would all disappear?_

_I can't wait for more... please update soon!_

**_-joyfulangel319_**

Bo: It was really scary, all of it I mean. But it was scarier to stay with Esther.

Kat: I agree.

Hornet: Both, there are times where I want them all to die and times wherein I'm grateful to have them.

Kat: Aww, APPLAUSE APPLAUSE!!

Hornet: Though I wish that she'd just die.

Kat: HEY!! -runs after Hornet-

Hornet: Wait! No!! I was kidd--What are you gonna do with that!??

Mosca: Stop her! She's gonna cut off Hornet's hair!!

Prosper: What!??

Bo: Bye now!!

* * *

Aww, I have to go now. See you all soon! I won't forget the other reviews, don't worry :P 

-KAt


	4. An Update!

**DUDES!!!**

I hope you guys haven't been too bored while I've been absent.

I've been busy lately hence my lack of updating.

But you will be happy to know that Q & A with the Thief Gang will be updated soon! In the weekend I hope.

Thank you for continuing to review and making it much more harder for me to resist writing.

Maybe I'll finally have to make the two lovebirds confess their undying love for each other eh?

Till the clock strikes 50 m'dears!

Kat.

Formerly known as skyeisthelimit


	5. Round 3 Victor and his announcements

**OMGZZZZZZ.**

I'm **FINALLY** updating! You should all thank my boredom meter for going to, well..._infinity._ That and eclipsed heart for reviewing me because I almost forgot about this fic.

Ahaha, great writer I am.

Anyways, I've got a lot to catch up with. Curse summer and it's confines.

* * *

_YAY!Hello everyone! hands author a bag oof gold coins I went mine hunting! Anyway, back to business!  
Mosca and Riccio: Here you go! knocks them out with mallet  
Scipio; I paired you up with one of my OCs. Her name's Rosa! She's a theif like you only, she's better than you. She's pretty. Do you like her?  
Bo: Hello! gives a bag of candy Enjoy!  
Prosper: Admit your feelings for Hornet or face my pokemon! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
Hornet: Admit your feelings for Prosper or face the wrath of all my pokemon! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kat: Can I came on the show as a guest sometime?  
That's all! Bye!_

-May5000

Kat: Someone is awfully perky this day.

Hornet: -elbows Kat- Be nice!

Kat: BE NICE! BE **NICE**! It's -beep- 12 am in the morning and you expect me to be _**NICE!!**_ If!-

Riccio and Mosca: -covers Kat's mouth-

Kat: -wide eyes- -tries to speak- _Loof ouff fowssff bluh maffet!!_

Riccio: I'm sorry did you say something?? -smirks-

Mosca: -wide eyes- OH HELL NO.

Riccio and Mosca: -gets hit with mallet-

Kat: I tried to warn you!! -pulls out tongue-

Riccio and Mosca: -are still knocked out-

Kat: IDA!!

-Ida enters-

Ida: Oh my, what happened here??

Everyone: Points to review

Ida: Oh... -drags Riccio and Mosca away-

Kat: Anyways-

Scipio: -looks at review- WHAT!? A girl! Better at being a thief! Better than me!?

Kat: EEEEEGGGOOOOOOO!! You should really get that checked you know. That's two rounds out of three already.

Scipio: Impossible! -fumes-

Kat: Answer the next question dangit!

Scipio: Oh..erm...pretty? How pretty?

-Kat gives picture of Rosa-

Scipio: -looks at picture- Excuse me for a moment please. -walks out of Discussion Room-

Prosper: Where's he going?

Kat: -smirks- Probably off to make out with the picture.

Bo: I wanna do that too!!

Prosper: Be quiet Bo.

Hornet: -suddenly blushes-

Kat: Why are you blush- OH!!

Prosper: What?

Kat: **HORNET WISHES THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT TO A PICTURE OF HER!!**

Hornet: -snaps out of daydream- **WHAT!? **N--No! Absolutely not!

Kat: Uhuh...

Bo: OHH! There's something for me!

Hornet: Bo! Don't accept candy from strangers!

Kat: But!! BUT!! He was gonna share it with _me_!

-Riccio enters back room-

Riccio: IS THAT! IS THAT **CANDY** I SMELL! -flashes teeth, _which are still ugly by the way_-

Riccio: -grabs and eats candy-

Bo: BUT THAT WAS MINE!! -stars sobbing-

Riccio: BUT NOW IT'S- -goes unconcious-

Kat: OMG! THE CANDY WAS DRUGGED!!

Hornet: Told you so.

Kat: Prosper, would you kindly tell your _girlfriend_ to shut up before I **actually** cut her hair?

Prosper: -whisphers- _But I like her hair..._

Kat: I'm sorry, what?

Prosper: Nothing...

Bo: I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!! HE SAID HE SAID!! -mouth get's covered by Prosper-

Prosper: I said next question!

Kat: But you still have to admit your love for Hornet!!

Prosper: **NEVER!!**

Hornet: -hides face-

Kat: But! The pokemon! And the zapping! And the.. the horror!!

Hornet: Um..no for me as well.

Kat: But the reviews!! I have 43 now!

Prosper: Shut up! -walks out of room-

Hornet: Prop! -runs after Prosper-

Kat: Mah...mah..NOOO!! I swear to god! Don't hit me with your pokemon please!! I'll let you guest star!! I WILL!! Just private message me!! Just no Pikachu!!

Bo: What's a Pokermon?

Riccio: -wakes up-

**Pokemon. Noun.**

_An anime, manga, and nintendo game created in Japan. Pokemon are creatures that children and teenagers (as well as adults) can capture and train. The trading card game was one of the first major trading card games that alowed players to not onle trade, but battle as well. In the anime we follow the story of a young trainer, Ash, and his two friends, Misty and Brock, as they travel togeather on their pokemon journey. The mange series revolves around rivils Red and Blue as they collect badges and compete in various compititions._

-falls back asleep-

Kat: Err...yeah. PIKACHU FTW!

Bo: Can I have a pokemon??

Prosper: -goes back into room- A pokemon!? Bo! You can hardly even take care of the kitties!

Hornet: -runs back in- Don't yell at your brother!

Bo: -starts sobbing-

Kat: Oh great...Bo! You can start the next question if you want!

Bo: Oh...Oh-kay...Ne-ne-NEXT QUESTION!

* * *

_NO, KAT! DON'T CUT OFF HORNET'S HAIR!  
Prosper: Sorry about Amy and the Disney song.  
Bo: pats head  
Riccio: They're identical. WHEE! Lisa owes me ten dollars!_  
** -Diana/ a.k.a. WWMTgirl**

Kat: Well if Missy didn't keep on annoying me, I might not!

Hornet: But!- -mouth is covered by Prosper-

Prosper: It's not worth it. -takes hand of Hornet-

Hornet: -looks at Prosper-

Bo: -is totally ruining the moment- MY HAIR!! MY FLUFFY HAIR!!

Kat: Oh-oh... -kicks Riccio- WAKE UP!! _WAKE UP BEFORE BO THROWS A FIT DAMNIT!_

Riccio: -wakes up- OH! YOU OWE ME 5 DOLLARS!!

Kat: Shut up, you already got money from the seller guy!

Riccio: As I said in the movie, interest!

Kat: NEXT QUESTION!!

* * *

_O.o' No! Please don't cut off Hornet's hair! Please don't. Hm... I think Prosper is an awesome guy. I can't imagine why fanfiction authors would hate him. He's got a good head on his shoulders and he's a handsome young man. He's perfect for Hornet! Prosper and Hornet forever!_

**-Allura Arwen**

Prosper: -blushes- Erm..Thanks, I guess

Hornet: -glares at Allura- _Mine._

Kat: SEE HOW MANY SHIPPERS YOU HAVE PROP! Just admit you like her!!

Prosper: FOR THE LOVE OF!

Hornet: WHAT!? FOR THE LOVE OF _**WHAT! **_-runs out-

Prosper: WAIT! HORNET! COME BACK! -runs out-

Kat: Kids these day.

Bo: -licks ice cream- NEXT QUESTION!

Kat: Hey! Where'd you get the ice cream?

* * *

_scipio did u ever think about getting a girlfriend. no ofense but u look kinda like a lonely guy to me.  
-if u do would she be ur real age or an older woman since u went on the merry go round?  
_** -silver-drifter**

Kat: SCIPPY!! You have a question!!

-Scipio comes in looking frazzled-

Scipio: You interrupt my makeou- Er.. Make-up-a-story-for-blind-children session for this??

Kat: Uhh...YEAH.

Scipio: Oh, well then. I guess that'd be neat, if only there was a girl. I think I'd prefer her to be my current age...whatever it is. Mature girls are always better, unlike _someone_ here.

Kat: Hey! I take that as a compliment!

Scipio: I'm sure you do.

Bo: Oh! Are we finished?? -bites gummy worm- NEXT QUESTION!

Kat: Where are you getting all the food!?

* * *

_LOL! Hilarious, well I guess I'm the 22 review :)  
Scipio and Prosper: Have you heard of all the ScipioProsper fanfictions? Read them by any chance? Are you two hiding something? IS THAT WHY PROP WON'T ADMIT HIS LOVE TO HORNET? _

_  
Okay I'm done...heheh_

**-Darkest Diary**

Kat: Bo, call your brother. I have some fanficiton searching to do.

Scipio: -eyes widen- What!? Hey! Kat! Come back here!

Kat: -runs off to computer-

Bo: **PRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!**

-Prosper comes inside room looking gloomy-

Prosper: What now? -is irritated-

_Gee, I wonder why_

Bo: Points to question.

Prosper: I've heard of them. No. No. and No. -leaves room-

Bo: Prop!! WHY ARE YOU SO SAD!! -is concerned- -leaves room-

Room: Wow. No One's here... I'm going to sing the DOOM SONG NOW! DOOM DO DO DOOM DOOM

-Kat runs in holding papers-

Kat: GET AWAY FROM ME!!

Scipio: **I WANNA SEE!!**

Kat: NOO!! -stops- WAIT! Where's Bo?

Scipio: -stops- I don't know...

-Hornet comes in-

Hornet: Where's Prosper?

Kat: The hell should I know.

Scipio: What's going on?

-Mosca trips into room-

Mosca: -is in a drunken stupor-Why yes Signora, I wouldn't mind another apple pie.. -falls on top of Riccio-

Riccio: -wakes up- OW! -pushes Mosca off-

Kat: -is very amused-

Scipio: Very well... NEXT QUESTION!

Kat: HEY!-

* * *

_Alrighty Then._

_Hornet: I just have this to say: YOU'RE THE BEST OUT OF ALL OF THEM!  
Scipio: Are you related to the Jonas Brothers? You look like them a little...  
Bo: Are you related to Luna Lovegood? Your hair's the exact same color!  
Everybody but Hornet: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN TO HER?! pulls out bazooka  
Everybody including Hornet: Do you guys like the Harry Potter books? aims carefully with bazooka_

_Oh, and if you happened to find Barbarossa anywhere, ask if he's related to Barbossa from POTC. They're both creepy and evil!_

**-Kalina**

Hornet: -reads review- -smiles- Thanks so much -smiles largely-

Kat: -coughs- suck up

Hornet: -gives Kat a dirty look-

Scipio: The what brothers?

Kat: The uber hot and ovverated Jonas brothers.

Scipio: Are they the band you have a poster of in your room?

Kat: The poster filled with darts on their faces?? Yeah.

Scipio: The one next to your Barney poster right?

Kat: Yup!

Scipio: Well then. No. I'd rather people not throw darts on my face.

Bo: LOOONYYY!! Yes I am!! Why do you think I see stuffies move in the movie??

Kat: Yeah, Luna visited us once, great girl. A bit weird though.

Bo: Hey! That's not nice.

Kat: So is your brother but we put up with him.

Bo: -scowls-

Kat: -sees Bazooka- You know, if you continue that, there'd be no more Q & A

Bo: Harry Potter? That's where Luna is from right?

Kat: Yup! AND YESSSS! I LIKE HP!! WAHAHAHA. Steve Ardvark or whatever his name is should back off J.K.

_If you are utterly confused by what is stated above, please search for Steve Van Der Ark and the Trial_

Riccio: Barbossa? That pirate?? Related with our Barbarossa!?

Everyone: Probably.

Kat: OK! Everyone shut up now. NE-

Everyone but Kat: **NEXT QUESTION!**

Kat: WHAT!?

* * *

_LOL LOL LOL LOL! awesome!! :D_  
** -Miki bidan**

Kat: Ehem. Everyone??

Everyone: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL THANK YOU!

-Prosper comes in-

Prosper: Thanks...

-Prosper goes out-

Hornet: Prosper wait! -runs out-

Bo: -finishes chocolate- Next Question!

Kat: HEY!

* * *

_Hornet:I don't like you. You scare me!  
Scipio:You rock!  
Riccio:You rock!  
Mosca:Did you find your dad, eventually?  
BO:You're so adorable!  
Prop:I don't like you either because you're not cute like Bo and you scare me.  
_  
** -AdictedtoThiefLord4ever/I-am-scared-of-crazy-medic**

Kat: -reads everything- LOL! I LOVE YOU!! HORNET! PROP! GET YOUR BEHINDS IN HERE!

-Hornet and Prosper go in...with awfully messy hair-

Bo: Prop, why is your hair-

Prosper: None of your business.

Hornet: -giggles-

Everyone but Prosper, Hornet and Bo: **MAKEOUT SESSION!**

-Victor comes in-

Victor: A what!?

Scipio: A..er.. -elbows Riccio-

Riccio: A...a Make-up session! Kat's teaching us the art of foundation!

Victor: Oh...carry on then. -leaves-

Kat: -sniggers-

Scipio: Thanks.

Riccio: -bows- Thank you!

Mosca: -wakes up- Dad?? My dad?? -cries-

Kat: Oh great...not _again_.

Prosper: Cry baby much? -reads review- WHAT!!

Hornet: -finally looks at review- WHAT!!

Bo: SWHAT!!

Kat: Did you call me?

Prosper: Shut up!

Bo: Prop you shouldn't be saying those-

Hornet: Get's out mallet.

Prosper: -whispers to Hornet- We'll be right back.

-Prosper and Hornet Leave-

Kat: -prays- _Oh dear lord, I pray for the soul of the helpless reviewer who is now going to be mauled by Prosper and Hornet, that is all. Goodbye. _-does sign of the cross-

OK Next question!

* * *

_Kat: NO! BAD AUTHOR!! Making members of the cst lie about being interested in one-another!!  
Scipio: You're awesome. Love theifs...go knock out the sissy and get Hornet. (also, the movie sucked. They took away your hot rich-bot ponytail...)  
Hornet: You rock. Standing up for female independece and all. Now go crush Prosper's fragile heart with unreturned feelings. (You didn't even wear a braid for many of the scenes in the movie. And they pretty much cut out you and Scipio's moment...)  
Prosper: Go crawl under a rock or go make out with the comic relief for all I care.  
Riccio: I pronounce your name Re-she-O...I been prenouncing it wrong?_

**-Bizerko-Kittykins**

Kat: Oh-KAY SO!-

-Prosper and Hornet enter with happy faces-

Kat: WHAT!? It's not _my_ fault that they're so stubborn!

Prosper: -snickers-

Kat: -glares at Prosper-

Prosper: -looks at ground-

Scipio: Will you two just stop! And anyways who's the sissy? Is it Prop? No thanks. Hornet would kill me. She's not my type.

Kat: _So are any other girls._

Scipio: -squinty eyes at Kat- Well, as for the movie, I can't say I liked my older look much, but I guess it'll have to do. Unless someone else wants to make a movie.

Hornet: Finally! Someone understands! As for the braid, it was very annoying to braid my hair **all** of the time so I guess I cans sympathize with the stylists. I'm not tomb raider.

Bo: Thumb Fader? What's that?

Kat: A thumb that fades! Doi!

Riccio: -smacks Kat with a rolled up newpaper-

Kat: What the!?

Mosca: Shush! Look at Prop's face

-The two look at Prosper's awfully red face-

Prosper: _Why don't you stop reading then. It is all about **me** and Bo._

Riccio: Erm...well. Prop? My turn now.

Prosper: -is still fuming- Go ahead.

Riccio: Well yes, you have. Go feel guilty now.

Kat: That's not nice!

Riccio: BUT SHE SAYS MY NAME WRONG! I'm not cereal! I'm not Ricky o's. It's RICH-EY-O

Kat: Boys. EUGH.NEXT QUESTION!

* * *

_Scipio: Can I hug you? (You and not a mannequin.) You're hot. :P  
Bo: OMG TEH CUTNESH!1 You are adorable! And your hair is purdy.  
Hornet: You're awesome. How come you're the one who always takes care of everyone (medically) though? If I were you, I'd leave it to the boys. Then you could laugh at their faces when they all end up passed out on the floor because they couldn't figure out which medicine does what. :P_

**-JanieEvangeline**

Scipio: Well, I'm not allowed to, unless you're not underaged so I don't get accused of sexually abusing you.

Kat: As if you'd care.

Mosca: -snickers-

Scipio: Er...well...Hot?

Kat: Nah.

Scipio: I wasn't talking to you.

Kat: Neither was I.

Scipio: What!?

Kat: I was talking to God.

Scipio: -slaps forehead-

Bo: THANK YOU!! How many is that now Kat??

Kat: About 198030101. Or 198030102, I'm not too sure.

Bo: Oh. Well Any-

Prosper: 1 million what?

Kat: 198030101 times someone has said that they liked Bo's hair.

Prosper: Oh. Ok then.

Hornet: Oh, well I don't do much these days, Ida's always here to help. It's nice to have another female here.

Kat: And what am I?

Hornet: I said female. Not unidentified object.

Mosca: PAWNED!

Kat: -whacks Mosca- Anyone else have something to say?

Everyone else: _-gulps-_

Kat: Good. NEXT QUESTION!

* * *

_ok, this is a totally random question, but, does anyone have a crush on Kat?_

**-random person**

**Kat: Uh. NO. Next question!**

* * *

_This is so Funny! Scipio: Where did you get that mask? It is so awesome! You are so cool! How are you so clever? Bo: Have you ever stolen anything? Riccio and Mosca: Why are you so dum?  
__ Long Live Scipio The Thief Lord!_

**-Lilacaffee**

Scipio: I got it from around the house actually, father holds a lot of balls, some are masquerade ball. Someone left the mask behind. And I'm clever because I'm older than the others, experience if I must say.

Kat: Quick! Someone hold down his head! It's getting bigger already!

Scipio: Shut up.

Kat: Is someone touchy today??

Scipio: ...

Bo: No, Prosper never let me come to their little stealing brigades back then.

Prosper: Good thing too.

Riccio: Mosca, read to me what it says. I can read it.

Mosca: -reads- Dumb?? US! Dumb?? Who's the one with the wrong spelling!

Riccio: What does it say?

Mosca: The girl's asking up why we are so _dum_.

Riccio: We're so dumb because she's so pathetic. That's why!

Mosca: HAHA!

Kat: Don't talk to a reviewer that way! She'll put her wrath upon us!

Mosca: Like hell she will. Next Question!

Kat: But I..

* * *

_This queation and answer is givin me a gud laf! Update it please! Prosper and Hornet: Confess your feelings for eachother!  
Riccio: How do u like it when people call u Hedgehog?  
Bo: Do u ever get annoyed at Prosper!  
U guys rule!_

**-Jojo-Ashbash**

Kat: Does yuse hav'eth spell check..eth?

Scipio: She was probably tired.

Kat: Maybe...Oh! AND THIS IS AN UPDATE. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Prosper: What feelings? My feelings of er...feelings??

Hornet: -sulks in the corner-

Prosper: -is too busy to notice- Fee-lings. What is this feeling you talk of?

Riccio: -rolls eyes- Hedgehog. If they mean it in a Sonic sense then it's ok. If not...well. I'd beat them up.

Kat: As if you can.

Riccio: Get's Kat's scissors

Kat: WHAT! DON'T GO NEAR ME! I just cut my hair!! NOOOO -runs out-

Mosca: -runs after Kat- Only a little cut!!

Victor: -enters room- Is she gone?

Everyone: -are curious- Yeah.

Victor: Good. -smoothens shirt- NEXT QUESTION!

Everyone: WTF?

* * *

_scipio: what do you think about the scipio/prosper ff's?_

**-sphinx**

Scipio: I wouldn't know. Kat won't let me read them. -tear-

**Author's note: LOL!**

Prosper: You can look at the printed pages now, she's gone.

Scipio: -face brightens- Oh yeah! -gets papers and sits down-

Prosper: Bo? Would you like to do the honors?

Hornet: -still sulking- _Noo...Not me??_

Bo: NEXTTTTT QUESTION!!

* * *

_I just thought of a..well, not a question exactly, more of a demand. for Prop and Hornet: Come on! 44 review! Time to fess up!  
For Scip and Prop: Did you ever notice that, in the movie, you two kinda looked like twins? My parents, and all my friends that have seen the movie agree._

**-Lionheart615**

Hornet: -stops sulking- Will everyone just FUCKING stop saying that! -Leaves room-

Riccio: You're in for it now Prop.

Prosper: What? I didn't even do anything!

Bo: Exactly.

Prosper: Oh. -runs out screaming HORNET!!-

Scipio: Well since Prop is gone, I have to say yes, it was a bit weird though since people kept on thinking that we were brothers and Bo was the Thief Lord.

Bo: That was fun!

Kat: -runs back in- That's all for now folks! I'm going to sleep now!

Mosca: -runs in- YOUR HAIR SHALL BE CUT NOW!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!

Kat: -brings out hammer- NO! YOUR HEAD SHALL BE HIT NOW!!

Mosca: Oh-oh... -runs-

* * *

That's all for now folks. I'll be answering the other review soon!

Did you really think that 20 reviews would suffice for Prop and Hornet?? There are many Propnet shippers out there!! **GET REVIEWING!**

Evily Yours,

Kat

* * *


	6. Round 4 The Vanishing Act

OHAI.

I got an email yesterday that reminded me that I actually had a Q & A that I had to keep updating. My bad.

Anyways, you guys are lucky that I have no school today and so.. I am completely and utterly bored. :P

**EDIT:**

Lol, I stopped this halfway through and forgot about it for two months. Well, I'm bored now and I'm waiting for a video to load so I thought "Why not update your Q & A" and so I replied to myself "Why not?"

And so here we are…

**EDIT:**

Stopped again. It's been how long? Well it's summertime, 2 am in the morning. Yes nothing better to do. So why not?

**EDIT:**

Haha. Stopped again. I wonder how long it'll take before I actually finish this.

**Kat:** I'm in no mood for an introduction today so lets just start with the questions!

**Riccio:** But!

**Kat:** *pulls out Hornet's hammer*

**Riccio:**....

**Kat:** I thought so.

* * *

Hornet and Prosper! u better admit ur feelings! by the way: prosper and scipio are HOT! Bo is so adorable! Riccio and Mosca are just wierd. no offense. kat... ur special.

**-readingwriter01**

**Kat:** FINE FINE! I'll make them admit it! *starts to type*

_-suddenly the scene is black, nothing can be scene-_

_-screaming and the sound of struggling is heard in the background-_

_-scene is back on and Kat's chair is empty...empty...empty.-_

**Mosca:** YAY! She's gone!

**Riccio:** Hey! The girl called us weird! *points to letter*

**Mosca:** Weeeeelll. We control the story now so this just means that there's no admittance of feelings today! Ha! That's what you get!!

**Riccio:** Very well my good man. Now shall we? -offers hand-

**Mosca: **We shall! -takes hand-

**Riccio & Mosca: **NEXT QUESTION! –both raise fists up anime style-

* * *

AWSOME!!i love the thief lord and there aren't may fanfics about one is one of the best i've ever read!10/10!ok, my questions for the Thief Lord and his Gang are:  
1)why didn't you guys live on an island insted of a theater (just asking.i liked the theater!=D)?  
2)Scipio; where did you lear to drive a boat?U ROCK SCIPIO!  
and Hornet,just admit you guys like each other already!

**-Strawberry=D **

**Ida:** Kat say's her thanks for the great rating!

**Mosca:** Whoa! Ida! When did you get here??

**Ida:** I told you. I'm…facilitating....

**Riccio:** Well can you facilitate over there? -points far away-

**Ida: **Are you saying that you want me to go?

**Mosca:** Well....uhh...yes?

**Ida:** ....-unrecognizable mumbling- -leaves-

**Riccio:** YEY!

**Bo:** I'm here!! –opens door to writing room-

**Riccio: **Darn it! Just when we had the story to ourselves!!

**Bo: **Where's Kat?

**Mosca: **I dunno...

**Riccio: **Guys! We have a letter to answer!

**Mosca:** Huh? Oh, yes. The letter!

**Bo: **-reads question- I don't know why we didn't live on an island. Guess we didn't think of it.

**Riccio:** Plus! Ida wanted us to stay! Couldn't say no to that could we??

**Scipio: **-enters- And yet you sent her away....

**Mosca:** yeah...err..

**Scipio:** Anyways to answer our reader's question, since I was young I've been trained in all sorts of things, driving a boat included.

**Riccio:** Bet your father paid for it you rich bo-

**Scipio:** -shows an unidentified picture-

**Riccio:** THE HORROR!!! NOOOO! FINE FINE!! Quick! Someone call Hornet! She has a question!!

**Bo: **-goes off to find Hornet-

**Riccio: **uhh...err...what's taking them so long!

**Scipio: **-waves picture- So what now RI-CHI-O??

**Riccio:** Uhhh...errr....NEXT QUESTION!

**Mosca:** Hey! We were supposed to say it together!

* * *

Prop and Hornet 45 reviews! Fess up already

**-McFlyFan101**

**Riccio:** Oh Scip! Wanna give me that picture??

**Scipio:** No! HORNET!! HORNEET!!!

**-We now interrupt this story for a very important announcement-**

_-screen goes dark and clouds appear-_

_ON NOVEMBER 21_

_-Enter scene 1-_

_Bella Swan is placing her bag on her truck_

_**NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME**_

_She finds the mysterious Edward Cullen looking at her from the other side of the parking lot...._

_-car tires sqeak- a car is out of control!_

_Bella is saved by edward, she see's his hand push away the car, leaving them both safe...._

_SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT_

_-Scene 2-_

_Bella: you're impossibly fat and long_

_-Scene 3-_

_Bella: You gotta give me some answers.....to the test._

_Edward: I'd rather hear your theories.....about the test_

_-Scene 4-_

_Bella: I have considered radio talk show hosts, kleptomaniacs.._

_Edward: All letter A's on the answer sheet right?_

_-Scene 5-_

_Edward: What if I get a zer? What if I'm....a sad guy?_

_--Scene BLAHBLAH_

_AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER_

**-We now return you to your story-**

The room seems to empty, outside there are sounds of running, and things falling down...and....and...**OH GOODNESS IS THAT A NAKED PROSPER!?!?!?!**

lols!! this is hilarious!! Prop and Hornet better fess up next chapter...and this is a question for Ida and Victor...are you guys together? How do you feel about eachother? waiting for the next chapter now...update soon!!

**-eclipsed heart**

Ida: -enters back room- Oh! A question! For me!! -reads-

Victor: Has anyone seen Scipio???

-see's Ida reading-

-reads as well-

Ida: Oh nonono! Me and Victor are childhood friends you see!

Victor: er...yes. Friends....that's right.

Ida: Well..hmm, I wonder where the others went. -wonders off-

Kat: _appears to be fully tied up with ropes around her body –_enters room_-_ I wonder how is it that anyone can be out of the room and then suddenly appear when a question for them is asked.

Peter Pan: -enters room- BECAUSE IT'S MAGIC!

Kat: Oh…Hey you! Flying boy! Help me out of these would you!

Peter Pan: Err..No. I'm just here for a plot twist.

Kat: But this isn't even a real story!

Peter Pan: -leaves-

Kat: Male chauvinist pig.

* * *

Scipio: What happened to your ponytail in the film?  
Bo: You're so cute and add another to the count cus I love your hair  
Riccio: Have you been to the dentist yet?  
Prop + Hornet: Confess already  
Mosca: You might feel a bit left out but I don't have a question for you. so just HI

**- McFlyFan101**

Scipio: -appears-

Kat: Holy sh*t! It is magic!

Harry Potter: Yes, yes indeed.

Kat: No one called you here Potter!

Harry: Fine fine. I'm leaving. -leaves-

Scipio: Kat, who was that funny looking boy with the scar on his head?

Kat: Oh, just another fictional character like you.

Scipio: But.. I'm a real boy! Er..man!

Kat: Sure sure Pinocchio, now answer the question!

Scipio: Well they didn't quite pick the right guy for my character I think. I said Johnny Depp, but nooooo, they said he didn't look anything like me. Yeah right.

Kat: Oh-kay? Bo? Where's Bo? Isn't he supposed to magically appear?

Scipio: Not anymore, these things don't happen once you observe them.

Kat: So why did you appear?

Scipio: I have no idea…

Bo: -enters- Thank you! -leaves-

Kat: Well…uh…that was random.

Scipio: It appears that I'm wrong..

Kat: Aren't you always!?

Scipio: Well, uh.. –sulks and leaves-

Riccio: -enters room- I have! But my teeth aren't quite fixed yet. I got these false teeth cause I can't be bothered to get braces.

Mosca: -head pops out of the door- Oh..err.. well...thanks. I guess.. Hi.

Hornet: -appears suddenly- GAAAHHH!!!#&*(&(* Where is that damned Riccio?!?! -starts messing up room and looking for something...-

Kat: Huh? What?

Scipio: She seems to be a bit mad.

Kat: A bit mad?! A BIT MAD!??! She's tearing up the room!!!

Hornet: -happens to read what's written- WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP! All day long its CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS! GOODNESS! Don't you have lives!?

Kat: I think...we should leave...

Scipio: -backs away- I think so too.

-Kat and Scipio leave-

Hornet: -continues mindless ranting- MOSCAA!! MOSCA YOU TWERP! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!!

-in the other room-

Kat: What is she going on!?

Mosca: Er...well...look at this. -shows everyone a book-

Scipio: OH. MY GOD.

Riccio: OH YOUR GOD

Kat: HOLY MOTHER.... IT'S! IT'S!!!

…

…

…

….

…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Stoping the story now because if I do any more questions I might end up stopping and then going back and stopping and then on and on and I might never get to post this up. Haha, I'll be back soon!  
**


	7. Update

Updates:

Has it really been 3 years since I've updated this story? WOW WOW WOW. So much has changed in this site and in my life since then. I keep on seeing e-mails coming in with reviews and I can't help but feel a little guilt for everyone who's expecting an update.

I've decided to give a shot at it though, expect new chapters by the end of this week, hopefully I can still remember why I started these stories in the first place. Also, I hope that you guys will be satisfied with what I put up.

See you guys in a little while

-skyeisthelimit


	8. YOHOHO HERE'S AN UPDATE!

OHAI.

I got an email yesterday that reminded me that I actually had a Q & A that I had to keep updating. My bad.

Anyways, you guys are lucky that I have no school today and so.. I am completely and utterly bored. :P

**EDIT:**

Lol, I stopped this halfway through and forgot about it for two months. Well, I'm bored now and I'm waiting for a video to load so I thought "Why not update your Q & A" and so I replied to myself "Why not?"

And so here we are…

**EDIT:**

Stopped again. It's been how long? Well it's summertime, 2 am in the morning. Yes nothing better to do. So why not?

**EDIT:**

Haha. Stopped again. I wonder how long it'll take before I actually finish this.

**EDIT:**

2 YEARS LATER. AHAHAHAHA. I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I swear I'm gonna post this up now and start working on the rest tomorrow. I'm an awful writer. ~gets bricked~ I haven't even proof read this yet so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I feel like if I proof read this I would want to rewrite it and who knows when I'll finish with that.

* * *

**Kat:** I'm in no mood for an introduction today so lets just start with the questions!

**Riccio:** But!

**Kat:** *pulls out Hornet's hammer*

**Riccio:**...

**Kat:** I thought so.

Hornet and Prosper! u better admit ur feelings! by the way: prosper and scipio are HOT! Bo is so adorable! Riccio and Mosca are just wierd. no offense. kat... ur special.

**-readingwriter01**

**Kat:** FINE FINE! I'll make them admit it! *starts to type*

_-suddenly the scene is black, nothing can be seen-_

_-screaming and the sound of struggling is heard in the background-_

_-scene is finally lit up again and Kat's chair is empty...empty...empty.-_

**Mosca:** YAY! She's gone!

**Riccio:** Hey! The girl called us weird! *points to letter*

**Mosca:** Weeeeelll. We control the story now so this just means that there's no admittance of feelings today! Ha! That's what you get!

**Riccio:** Very well my good man. Now shall we? -offers hand-

**Mosca: **We shall! -takes hand-

**Riccio & Mosca: **NEXT QUESTION! –both raise fists up anime style-

AWSOME!i love the thief lord and there aren't may fanfics about one is one of the best i've ever read!10/10!ok, my questions for the Thief Lord and his Gang are:  
1)why didn't you guys live on an island insted of a theater (just asking.i liked the theater!=D)?  
2)Scipio; where did you lear to drive a boat?U ROCK SCIPIO!  
and Hornet,just admit you guys like each other already!

**-Strawberry=D **

**Ida:** Kat says her thanks for the great rating!

**Mosca:** Whoa! Ida! When did you get here?

**Ida:** I told you. I'm…facilitating...

**Riccio:** Well can you facilitate over there? -points far away-

**Ida: **Are you saying that you want me to go?

**Mosca:** Well...uhh...yes?

**Ida:** ...-unrecognizable mumbling- -leaves-

**Riccio:** YEY!

**Bo:** I'm here! –opens door to writing room-

**Riccio: **Darn it! Just when we had the story to ourselves!

**Bo: **Where's Kat?

**Mosca: **I dunno...

**Riccio: **Guys! We have a letter to answer!

**Mosca:** Huh? Oh, yes. The letter!

**Bo: **-reads question- I don't know why we didn't live on an island. Guess we didn't think of it.

**Riccio:** Plus! Ida wanted us to stay! Couldn't say no to that could we?

**Scipio: **-enters- And yet you sent her away...

**Mosca:** yeah...err..

**Scipio:** Anyways to answer our reader's question, since I was young I've been trained in all sorts of things, driving a boat included.

**Riccio:** Bet your father paid for it you rich bo-

**Scipio:** -shows an unidentified picture-

**Riccio:** THE HORROR! NOOOO! FINE FINE! Quick! Someone call Hornet! She has a question!

**Bo: **-goes off to find Hornet-

**Riccio: **uhh...err...what's taking them so long!

**Scipio: **-waves picture- So what now RI-CHI-O?

**Riccio:** Uhhh...errr...NEXT QUESTION!

**Mosca:** Hey! We were supposed to say it together!

Prop and Hornet 45 reviews! Fess up already

**-McFlyFan101**

**Riccio:** Oh Scip! Wanna give me that picture?

**Scipio:** No! HORNET! HORNEET!

**-We now interrupt this story for a very important announcement-**

_-screen goes dark and clouds appear-_

_ON NOVEMBER 21_

_-Enter scene 1-_

_Bella Swan is placing her bag on her truck_

_**NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME**_

_She finds the mysterious Edward Cullen looking at her from the other side of the parking lot..._

_-car tires sqeak- a car is out of control!_

_Bella is saved by edward, she see's his hand push away the car, leaving them both safe..._

_SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT_

_-Scene 2-_

_Bella: you're impossibly fat and oblong_

_-Scene 3-_

_Bella: You gotta give me some answers...to the test._

_Edward: I'd rather hear your theories...about the test_

_-Scene 4-_

_Bella: I have considered radio talk show hosts, kleptomaniacs.._

_Edward: All letter A's on the answer sheet right?_

_-Scene 5-_

_Edward: What if I get a zero? What if I'm...a bald guy?_

_-Scene BLAHBLAH_

_AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER_

**-We now return you to your story-**

The room seems to empty, outside there are sounds of running, and things falling down...and...and...**OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT A NAKED PROSPER?**

lols! this is hilarious! Prop and Hornet better fess up next chapter...and this is a question for Ida and Victor...are you guys together? How do you feel about eachother? waiting for the next chapter now...update soon!

**-eclipsed heart**

Ida: -enters back room- Oh! A question! For me! -reads-

Victor: Has anyone seen Scipio?

-see's Ida reading-

-reads as well-

Ida: Oh nonono! Me and Victor are childhood friends you see!

Victor: er...yes. Friends...that's right. (**THOUGHT BUBBLE: FRIEND ZONED! DUN DUN!**)

Ida: Well..hmm, I wonder where the others went. -wonders off-

Kat: _appears to be fully tied up with ropes around her body –_enters room_-_ I wonder how is it that anyone can be out of the room and then suddenly appear when a question for them is asked.

Peter Pan: -enters room- BECAUSE IT'S MAGIC!

Kat: Oh…Hey you! Flying boy! Help me out of these would you!

Peter Pan: Err..No. I'm just here for a plot twist.

Kat: But this isn't even a real story!

Peter Pan: -leaves-

Kat: Male chauvinist pig.

Scipio: What happened to your ponytail in the film?  
Bo: You're so cute and add another to the count cus I love your hair  
Riccio: Have you been to the dentist yet?  
Prop + Hornet: Confess already  
Mosca: You might feel a bit left out but I don't have a question for you. so just HI

**- McFlyFan101**

Scipio: -appears-

Kat: Holy sh*t! It is magic!

Harry Potter: Yes, yes indeed.

Kat: No one called you here Potter!

Harry: Fine fine. I'm leaving. -leaves-

Scipio: Kat, who was that funny looking boy with the scar on his head?

Kat: Oh, just another fictional character like you.

Scipio: But.. I'm a real boy! Er..man!

Kat: Sure sure Pinocchio, now answer the question!

Scipio: Well they didn't quite pick the right guy for my character I think. I said Johnny Depp, but nooooo, they said he didn't look anything like me. Yeah right.

Kat: Oh-kay? Bo? Where's Bo? Isn't he supposed to magically appear?

Scipio: Not anymore, these things don't happen once you observe them.

Kat: So why did you appear?

Scipio: I have no idea…

Bo: -enters- Thank you! -leaves-

Kat: Well…uh…that was random.

Scipio: It appears that I'm wrong..

Kat: Aren't you always!

Scipio: Well, uh.. –sulks and leaves-

Riccio: -enters room- I have! But my teeth aren't quite fixed yet. I got these false teeth cause I can't be bothered to get braces.

Mosca: -head pops out of the door- Oh..err.. well...thanks. I guess.. Hi.

Hornet: -appears suddenly- GAAAHHH!#&*(&(* Where is that damned Riccio? -starts messing up room and looking for something...-

Kat: Huh? What?

Scipio: She seems to be a bit mad.

Kat: A bit mad? A BIT MAD! She's tearing up the room!

Hornet: -happens to read what's written- WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP! All day long its CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS! GOODNESS! Don't you have lives!

Kat: I think...we should leave...

Scipio: -backs away- I think so too.

-Kat and Scipio leave-

Hornet: -continues mindless ranting- MOSCAA! MOSCA YOU TWERP! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!

-in the other room-

Kat: What is she going on about?

Mosca: Er...well...look at this. -shows everyone a book-

Scipio: OH. MY GOD.

Riccio: OH YOUR GOD

Kat: HOLY MOTHER... IT'S! IT'S!

…

…

…

….

…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

A/N: SEE! I finally updated! Though to be honest, all of this was written down I don't know how long ago. I keep on delaying updates because I want to read the book again so I can get a firm grasp of the characters. I haven't read it in a long while so this might be interesting. KEEP SENDING YOUR QUESTIONS FOLKS!


End file.
